


Don't You Dare

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver go swimming...well, Connor and Oliver want different things with swimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

“Don’t you dare,” Oliver says as he slowly backs away from Connor.

Connor gives him a wicked grin, advancing on him, “Come on, Oliver…”

“No, Connor,” Oliver says, backing into a chaise lounge at the edge of the pool, “I don’t want to go swimming right now.”

“Either way we’re going swimming. Either we’re going willingly or I’m throwing you in,” Connor says with a smile, catching Oliver by the waist when he stumbles.

“Connor!” Oliver squeaks when Connor grabs him, weakly attempting to fight him off, though he can’t help the giggles that erupt out of him. Though they both know that Connor is stronger than him so it doesn’t take long before both of the boys tumble into the pool.

Connor gives Oliver a triumphant grin as they pop up. Oliver, however, looks less than pleased with his glasses wet and askew, “Thanks…thanks for that.”

“Anytime."


End file.
